Teacher's Aid
by Trevyler
Summary: It's the first day of school for Simon Giha and his brother Kamina. It gets off to a bit of a rough start, but it turns out alright in the end. Especially when there's a new girl as the TA and she's being extremely nice to him. Did he mention she's gorgeous too? Wells she is. High School AU! Implied Simon x Yoko. Let me know if you think the rating is fine.


**Hello everybody and welcome to my first Gurren Lagann fanfic. I'm going to say this to get it out of the way. I haven't actually watched the show so all my knowledge comes from reading the Wiki and reading fanfics. It's not like that matters since this is a short AU one-shot this time around just to test the waters so to speak. I got interested in the show thanks to Yoko and continued to like it because of Simon X Yoko despite that not becoming canon. I don't like Nia. She just falls into the category of characters I don't like. Anyway let's get started.**

* * *

Today was nothing special for Simon. Just another day of school. Of course it was the start of his Junior year in High School, but that didn't mean much to him at the moment. What did matter was his brother's extremely loud entrance into his room as he was getting out of bed.

Kamina grinned, "Ready for another year of school Simon?" he asked.

He was the older of the two and he was very energetic. Some people thought he was cool and others thought he was a loser. Simon had idealized his brother from a young age. At least until he realize there became a point where a line needed to be drawn between stupidity and bravery when it came to Kamina. He still looked up to his brother for his determination and near shamelessness, but sometimes it was just so troublesome to deal with.

Simon got up and went to the table in their living room/dining room to have some breakfast. He was a couple bites into his cereal when he thought about something.

He swallowed his food, "Bro what time is it?" he called out.

Kamina looked at the digital clock on the microwave, "It's 7:43." he answered from the kitchen.

Realization hit him, "We're gonna be late if we don't get a move on. School starts at 8:10!" he said in panic.

He rushed to finish his food then took a quick shower before throwing on a dark blue hoodie, red t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and some brown boots. He brushed his hair briefly and grabbed his favorite goggles before seeing if Kamina was ready.

The older sibling was ready except for one thing that he refused to leave without, "Where are my Sunglasses?!" he yelled.

Simon sighed, "We don't have time for this bro. I'm sure you still be just as awesome without them." he tried.

Kamina stopped, "That's besides the point. Those shades are my signature look as the leader of the Gurren Gang!" he said dramatically.

Simon decided it would make things quicker if he helped. After searching for a few minutes, they found them in inside Kamina's cape that he'd been forbidden from wearing at school.

After that incident had caused more time to be wasted, they were off to school to most likely be late.

* * *

They arrived with a couple minutes to left before the bell rang.

Kamina stopped to talk and/or argue with the Black Siblings. Simon would've stayed and chatted too if he wasn't worried about getting to class on time and not being late for the third year in a row.

Unfortunately, he didn't notice he partially opened back up or the objects that fell out.

He sat down in his seat with a sigh of relief just as the bell rang. He waited patiently for the teacher and other students to arrive.

The teacher started off by introducing herself then deciding to do role call. He raised his hand with a 'Here' when his name was called.

Then the door to the classroom opened, "Sorry I'm late." a girl said.

The teacher nodded, "It's alright. Just try to be here on time from here on out." she told the girl.

Simon's attention was drawn to the women who had entered the classroom. She had long red hair that was put up in a pony tail, amber eyes, and lightly tanned skin.

She was gorgeous. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Until she looked his way and he bashfully looked away, pretending he hadn't been staring.

She stood at the front of the class, "Hello everyone. My name is Yoko Littner and I'll be the TA for the year." she introduced herself.

 _"Yoko huh? That's a nice name."_ he thought.

The teacher then asked for a letter that was sent the week before that needed to be signed by the student and guardian.

Simon searched through his backpack, "Come on. I know I put it in here. Where is it?" he said to himself.

Suddenly a paper was set on his desk. It was his form with a sticky note on it.

He pulled the sticky note off and began to read it.

' _Keep better track of your things. Next time you might not be so lucky as to have someone there to return it to you.'-Yoko_

He looked around and saw the redhead walking around the room. She looked back over her shoulder and winked at him.

He blushed and gave an appreciative smile. She returned the smile.

* * *

After class he was at his locker talking to Kamina about what happened.

Kamina smirked, "So this hot TA helped you out and winked at you. Way to go Simon." he said, patting him on the back.

A person appeared behind him, "Hot TA huh?" a women's voice said.

Simon recognized it, "Oh Uh Sorry about him Miss Yoko." he apologized.

She raised an eyebrow, "It's better than what a lot of people say about me. What's with this Miss? It's just Yoko." she corrected.

He scratched the back of his head, "Okay then Yoko. Thanks for returning the paper." he said gratefully.

Yoko smiled, "No problem. Happy to help. By the way, you know I'm a student too right?" she responded.

A look of realization came across his face, "Oh. I see. I thought you were like one of those teachers in training that come in to help or something." he answered.

She shook her head, "Nope. I'm just a TA for your class during first period. The rest of the day I go to classes like everyone else." she told him.

He pulled out his schedule, "So what class do you have next? I have Advanced Robotics with McGreggor." he said.

She grinned, "Looks like we'll be heading the same way then. I'm heading there too." she answered.

Simon cleared his throat, "So do you wanna walk there together or...?" he offered.

Yoko lifted her bag onto her shoulder, "Sure thing. Let's stop by my locker real quick, then we can go." she accepted.

As they left, Kamina could be heard giving his brother praise for 'picking up a sexy chick' on the first day. Simon shook his head at the blue haired young man's actions and kept moving forward.

* * *

 **I know this was pretty bad, but hey I did this in like a hour on a whim with no real idea in mind so the fact that it actually turned out hopefully readable is okay with me. If you didn't get it, this was obviously Simon x Yoko. I'm not a fan of Kamina x Yoko or Simon x Nia. This was originally going to be a story of Student!Simon x Teacher!Yoko. Then I changed it. I could still use the other idea some time. Anyway, tell me what you think and what I could do better. Have a great day everybody and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


End file.
